Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends (Thomas and Friends)
Cast *Sonic as Thomas *Antoine as Edward *Espio as Henry *Vector as Gordon *Knuckles as James *Tails as Percy *Uncle Chuck as Toby *Rotor as Duck *Heavy as Donald *Bomb as Douglas *Lucas as Oliver *Shadow as Diesel *Scratch as Bill *Grounder as Ben *Ari as BoCo *Rouge as Daisy *Bunnie as Mavis *Rocket as Stepney *Amy as Emily *Robotnik Jr. as Bertie *Captain Rescue as Salty *Big as Harvey *Sleet as Arry *Dingo as Bert *Chip as Fergus *Sonic Jr. as Skarloey *Chocola as Rheneas *Danny as Sir Handel *Chris Thorndyke as Peter Sam *E-102 Gamma as Rusty *E-123 Omega as Duncan *Chuck Thorndyke as Duke *Tikal's Dad as Freddie *Mighty and Ray as Mighty Mac *Mr. Tanaka as Arthur *Cosmo as Lady *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman as Diesel 10 *Bocoe as Splatter *Decoe as Dodge *King Acorn as Sir Topham Hatt *Queen Acorn as Lady Hatt *Omochao as Terence *Robot as Trevor *Cheese as Toad *Emerl as Derek *Snively as Bulgy *Breezie as Elizabeth *Coconuts as George *Hawk as Murdoch *Jet as Spencer *Tikal as Caroline *Jerome Wise as Cranky *Cluck as S.C.Ruffey *Mr. Stewart as Mr. Percival *Dulcy as Harold *Cream as Rosie *Robots as Troublesome Trucks *Bokkun as Smudger *Dr. Warpnik as Bulstrode *Silver as Stanley *Metal Sonic as The Spiteful Breakvan *Cyrus as Jack *Wallace A. Ditso as Alfie *Easy Eddie as Oliver (Pack) *Torch as Byron *Frances as Isobella *Wes Weasley as Kelly *E-103 Delta as Max *E-104 Epsilon as Monty *Sketch Lampoon as Ned *Albert Butler as Buster *Nelson Thorndyke as Nelson *Chef Wolfgang Puke as Patrick *Vanilla as Miss Jenny *Diamond Stadium Owner as The Foreman *Bean as Lorry 1 *Bark as Lorry 2 *E-105 Zeta as Lorry 3 *Professor Gerald Robotnik as D261 *Manic as Whiff *Stuckweed as Scruff *Hacker as Dennis *Edgar Eagle as Jeremy *Sally as Molly *Charmy as Billy *Lupe as Belle *Monkey Khan as Flynn *Blaze as Old Slow Coach *Huey as Bash *Dewey as Dash *Louie as Ferdinand *Lily and her Sister as Annie and Clarabel *Flicklies as Coaches *Professor Von Schlemmer as Rocky *Lily's Brother as Proteus *McMole as Hank *Timothy as Colin *Kylok as Charlie *Elise as Flora *Storm as Hector *Ixis Naugus as Bertram *Trevor as Neville *Orbot as Den *Cubot as Dart *Sonia as Madge *The Excavator Driver as Butch *Athair as Hiro *Sam Speed as Victor *Griff as Kevin *Marine as Henrietta *Daikun as Luke *Gemerl as Stafford *Elias as Stephen *Sticks as Millie *Misty & Ash as Caitlin & Connor Episodes Season 1 *Sonic & Vector/Sonic Gets Tricked *Antoine & Vector/Antoine Helps Out *The Sad Story of Espio/Come Out, Espio! *Antoine Vector & Espio/Espio to the Rescue *Sonic's Kid/A Big Day for Sonic *Sonic & the Robots/Trouble for Sonic *Sonic & the Breakdown Crane/Sonic Saves the Day *Knuckles & the Flickies/Knuckles Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Robots/Foolish Robots *Knuckles & the Express/A Proud Day for Knuckles *Sonic & the Guard/Sonic & the Conductor *Sonic Goes Fishing *Sonic Omochao & the Snow/Omochao the Prophet *Sonic & Robotnik Jr./Sonic & Robotnik Jr.'s Great Race *Mobians & Turntables *Trouble in the Apartment *Tails Runs Away *Medicine/Espio's Special Medicine *The Flying Kipper *Whistles & Sneezes *Uncle Chuck & the Shout Gentleman/Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog *Sonic in Trouble/Sonic Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Knuckles in a Mess *Off the Sidewalk/Vector Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Sonic's Christmas Party Season 2 *Sonic Tails & the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Robotnik Jr.'s Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Sonic & Robot/A New Friend for Sonic *Tails & the Signal *Rotor Takes Charge *Tails & Dulcy/Tails Proves a Point *The Runaway *Tails Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes The Shadow *Dirty Work/Shadow's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Rotor *Better Late Than Never *Metal Sonic/Heavy & Bomb *The Deputation *Sonic Comes to Breakfast *Rouge *Tails's Predicament *The Ariseasel *Wrong Road *Antoine's Exploit *Ghost Monster/Tails's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Sonic & the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Tails *Tails's Promise *Time for Trouble *Vector & the Famous Visitor *Heavy's Seal *Sonic Gets Bumped *Sonic Tails & the Dragon *Shadow Does it Again *Espio's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Knuckles *Sonic Tails & the Post/Sonic Tails & the Mail *Trust Sonic *Bunnie *Uncle Chuck's Tightrope *Antoine Robot & the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Knuckles Goes Buzz Buzz *All at Sea *One Good Turn *Important Mobians *Escape *Lucas Owns Up *Snively *Heroes *Tails Knuckles & the Fruitful Day *Sonic & Tails's Christmas Adventure/Sonic & Tails's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Grandyke *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Mobians *A Bad Day for Danny *Chris & Scarlet Garcia *The Robots!/Gamma Helps Chris *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Special Glasses *Coconuts *Humans & Polish *Gallant Old Chao/The Gallant Old Chao *Gamma to the Rescue *Sonic & Rocket *Yellow Insect Stops Play *Bowled Out *Espio & the Elephant *Cheese Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Sonic & the Special Letter *Paint Pots & Queens/Sonic Meets the Queen *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind that Bike Season 5 *Jerome Wise Cheeses *Horrid Robots *A Better View for Vector *Queen Acorn's Birthday Party *Knuckles & the Trouble with Trees *Vector & the Gremlins *Bye Coconuts! *Baa! *Put Upon Tails *Uncle Chuck & the Flood *Haunted Espio *Double Teething Troubles *Rocket Gets Lost *Uncle Chuck's Discovery *Something in the Air *Sonic Tails & Blaze *Sonic & the Rumours *Lucas's Find *Happy Ever After *King Acorn's Holiday *A Surprise for Tails/A Big Surprise for Tails *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Omega Gets Spooked *Gamma & the Boulder *Snow Season 6 *Captain Rescue's Secret *Big to the Rescue *No Sleep for Jerome Wise *A Bad Day for Dulcy the Dragon/A Bad Day for Dulcy *Breezie the Hedgebot *The Fogman *Cyrus Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Robot Trouble *The World's Strongest Grouch *Scaredy Mobians *Tails & the Haunted Mine *Middle Monster *Knuckles & the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Vector Takes a Tumble *Tails's Chocolate Crunch *Hand Bother *Uncle Chuck Had a Little Lamb *Sonic Tails & the Squeak *Sonic the Jet Monster/Sonic & the Jet Engine *Antoine the Very Useful Coyote/Antoine the Really Useful Coyote *Dunkin' Omega *Gamma Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Amy's New Flickies *Tails Gets it Right *Scratch Grounder & Chip *The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge *Antoine's Brass Band *What's the Matter with Espio? *Knuckles & the Queen of Mobius *Scarlet Garcia's Tea Shop/Scarlet Garcia's Stand *The Spotless Record *Uncle Chuck's Windmill/Uncle Chuck & the Windmill *Bad Day at Castle Loch *Chocola & the Roller Coaster *Captain Rescue's Stormy Tale *Snow Mobian/Lucas the Snow Mobian *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace & Quiet *Chip Breaks the Rules/Sonic & the Search for Chip *Snively Walks Again *Dulcy & the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Monster *Vector & Jet *Not So Hasty Cakes/Not So Hasty Puddings *Trusty Gamma *Three Cheers for Sonic/Hooray for Sonic Season 8 *Sonic and the Tuba *Tails's New Whistle *Sonic to the Rescue *Espio & the Wishing Tree *Knuckles Gets a New Fur *Sonic Saves the Day *Tails's Big Mistake *Sonic Amy & the Snowplough *Don't Tell Sonic *Amy's New Route *Sonic & the Firework Display *Vector Takes Charge *Spic & Span *Antoine the Great *Squeak Rattle & Roll *Sonic & the Circus *Sonic Gets It Right *As Good as Vector *Fish *Amy's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It Uncle Chuck! *Chickens to School *Too Hot for Sonic *Knuckles Goes Too Far *Tails & the Magic Blanket Season 9 *Tails & the Oil Painting *Sonic & the Rainbow *Sally's Special Special *Sonic's Milkshake Muddle *Mighty and Ray *Sonic & the Toy Shop *Respect for Vector *Sonic & the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Chocola & the Dinosaur *Sonic & the New Magician *Uncle Chuck Feels Left Out *Sonic Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Sonic & the Statue *Espio & the Flagpole *Amy Knows Best *Sonic's Day Off *Sonic's New Dodos *Omega & the Haunted Mine *Bold & Brave *Sonic Jr. the Brave *Saving Antoine *Sonic & the Golden Eagle *Keeping Up with Knuckles *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow that Flour *A Smooth Ride *Sonic & the Edgar Eagle *Tails & the Funfair/Tails & the Carnival *The Blue Host *Omega Drops a Clanger *Sonic's Tricky Tree *Uncle Chuck's Afternoon Off *It's Good to be Vector *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Pachacamac *Uncle Chuck's New Shed *Antoine Strikes Out *Topped Off Sonic *Which Way Now? *Sonic & the Shooting Star *Big Strong Espio *Sticky Toffee Sonic/Sticky Taffy Sonic *Wharf & Peace *Sonic's Frosty Friend *Amy & the Special Flickies/Amy & the Special Dingers *Sonic & the Colours *Sonic & the Birthday Mail *Omega's Bluff *Missing Honkers/Missing Dingers *Sonic & the Treasure *Knuckles the Second Best *Sonic & Sonic Jr.'s Big Day Out Season 11 *Sonic & the Storyteller *Amy's Rubbish/Amy & the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Storm the Horrid *Vector & the Engineer/Vector & the Mechanic *Sonic & the Spaceship *Espio's Lucky Day *Sonic & the Lighthouse *Sonic & the Big Bang *Smoke & Mirrors *Sonic Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly Charmy *Antoine & the Mail *Hide & Seek *Uncle Chuck's Triumph *Sonic & the Runaway Car *Sonic in Trouble *Sonic & the Manic Cheese *Tails & the Left Luggage/Tails & the Baggage *Omega Does it All *Danny in Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-a-Ling *Sonic Jr. Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Hands Season 12 *Sonic & the Billboard *Steady Antoine *Cream's Funfair Special/Cream's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Espio Gets It Wrong *Heave Ho Sonic! *Uncle Chuck's Special Surprise *Excellent Amy *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Omega & the Hot-Air-Balloon *Knuckles Works It Out *Monster Trouble *Don't Go Back *The Man in the Hills *Sonic Puts the Brakes On *Tails & the Bandstand *Push Me Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 *Creaky Jerome Wise *The Lion of Mobius *Tickled Pink *Doube Trouble *Slippy Mobius *The Early Bird *Play Time *Sonic & the Pigs *Time For a Story *Tails's Parcel *Uncle Chuck's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Sonic & the Runaway Kite *Steamy Mobius *Splish Splash Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Kingdoms *Espio's Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Athair Helps Out Season 14 *Sonic's Tall Friend *Knuckles in the Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Kylok & Antoine *Uncle Chuck & the Whistling Woods *Espio's Health & Safety *Shadow's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Sonic *Sam Speed Says Yes *Sonic in Charge *Being Tails *Merry Winter Wish *Sonic & the Snowman Party *Sonic's Crazy Day *Jumping Bananas! *Sonic & Stuckweed *O the Indignity *Jitters & Japes *Merry Misty Jungle *Espio's Magic Box Season 15 *Knuckles & Louie *Uncle Chuck & Huey *Amy & Dewey *Tails's New Friends *Antoine the Hero *Knuckles to the Rescue *Happy Athair *Up Up & Away! *Espio's Happy Medicine *Let it Snow *Surprise Surprise *Jet the Guard *Stop that Bear! *Stuck on You *Big Lupe *Griff the Goat *Wonky Whistle *Tails the Snow Monster *Tree Trouble *Firey Monkey Khan Season 16 *Race to the Rescue *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Tails & the Monster of Brendam *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash Bang Wallop! *Sonic & the Rubbish Plant/Sonic & the Garbage Plant *Sonic Toots the Crows *Bust My Hands! *Tails & the Calliope *Sonic & the Sounds of Mobius *Captain Rescue's Surprise *Mobius Surprise Day *Amy's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Manic's Wish *Welcome Gemerl *Don't Bother Sam Speed! *Happy Birthday Sonny! *The Christmas Tree Express Cyrus & the Pack *A Visit for Sonic *Cyrus Owns Up *On Site with Sonic *Tails's Scary Tale *Wes Weasley's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Tails *A Tale for Sonic *Sonic & the Moles *Tails Helps Out *The Tortoise & the Hare *Sonic's Trusty Friends *Wallace A. Ditso Has Kittens *Mud Glorious Mud Movies *Sonic and the Magic Island *Calling All Mobians *Sonic and the Great Discovery *Hero of the Sidewalk *Misty Jungle Rescue *Day of the Grouches *West Mountain Mystery *King of the Kingdom